Reunion
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Seth gets rescued from Orton by the two people he least expected. Based off of 3-9-15's RAW.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me. They belong to WWE, I'm making no money off of them.

Note: 'Air Lunatic' is JBL's name for when Dean dives through the ropes at his opponent. I don't know if that's the official name, but I like it.

Note 2: This is what I kept hoping would happen on 3-9's RAW during Orton's beat down of Rollins. I kept hoping that Roman and/or Dean would come running to Seth's rescue.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Dean and Roman watched the aftermath of handicap match with mixed feelings. They should be glad that Seth was finally getting what was coming to him, but they weren't; despite everything, both of them still considered Seth their little brother deep down, and to see what Orton was doing made both of them sick.

"I can't take this anymore," Dean finally said, taking off through the curtain, Roman hot on his heels.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

The announce team watched Orton's assault on Rollins in horror. No one could deny that Rollins deserved to get his ass kicked after everything he'd done, but all of them agreed that Orton was taking things too far. Seth hadn't really been moving for a couple of minutes, he was completely defenseless.

Suddenly, the crowd began screaming as Ambrose and Reigns came running out of the back.

"Wait a minute! That's Ambrose and Reigns!" Michael Cole shouted as the former SHIELD members rushed where Orton was beating the hell out of Rollins.

Most people in the building were expecting Reigns and Ambrose to help Orton; after all, they had more reasons to want to beat the hell out of Seth than Randy did, and those people were in for a shock.

The two men began pounding on Orton with everything they had. Dean dove into the ring and hit the ropes for Air Lunatic, knocking Randy back into the announce table.

"What in the world are Reigns and Ambrose doing?" Cole said. "You'd think they'd be helping Orton."

"Maybe they don't want Orton to have the pleasure of beating up Seth Rollins," Booker T said. "Maybe they want to do it themselves."

By this point, Seth had pulled himself together enough to crawl back into the ring, hoping that he'd be safe there until he felt well enough to go into the back. He knew Dean had seen him, but for whatever reason, his former friend didn't try to stop him.

After Roman speared Orton through the barricade, he and Dean turned their attention to their former friend. As if by agreement, they climbed into the ring and towered over him.

Seth gulped, he and everyone else in the arena knew that he was screwed. It had been almost a year since he'd turned his back on his brothers, and even though both Roman and Dean had gotten their shots at him, Seth had always managed to avoid a major ass kicking thanks to The Authority or luck. Now, he was all alone and badly injured, perfect prey for the former Hounds of Justice.

To everyone, including Seth's, amazement, Dean knelt down so that he and Seth were just about eye level, and extended his hand, and Roman did likewise.

Seth stared at the hands for a long moment before he realized what they were doing, Dean and Roman were offering to help him up. Looking into their eyes showed no anger or disgust, just concern after the beating he'd taken. Sickened by the realization that he'd been manipulated by Orton and abandoned to his fate by The Authority, only to be saved by the two people who had every right to hate him; Seth made the first truly wise decision he'd made since June, he took the proffered hands.

The audience cheered as they watched the former Shield members stand together and embrace, before Dean and Roman each slung one of Seth's arms over their shoulders and helped him out of the ring.

They all knew that this wasn't the end of it, no one could wave a magic wand and all the hurt and betrayal would vanish and things would be back to the way they were on June 1, 2014. There would be a lot of talking and apologies on all sides. They still had to deal with The Authority, Brock Lesnar, and Dean's increasingly crazy Ladder match, but all that mattered right now was that they were all back on the same page. The Shield was back together and everyone, especially their respective opponents, needed to look out.

The End


End file.
